


Heart by Heart

by kanshou87



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/kanshou87
Summary: Chloe Decker crossed paths with Los Angeles's most notorious club owner, Lucifer Morningstar after her unsuccessful attempt to rob a drug tycoon.





	1. Busted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antarctic_Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/gifts), [Aeshna_cyanea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/gifts), [flutterflap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterflap/gifts), [BurningUpASunJustToSayHello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningUpASunJustToSayHello/gifts).



> A big shoutout to Mischief-with-Sandra & EveningRose who helped me beta this fic. I am very grateful to have you girls as my proofreaders. 
> 
> This is the result of my imagination when I tried to picture Chloe Decker leaving life as a single mom with a less respectable career. This fic do not follow the original TV series plot but may contain characters related to the series.

“Here’s your assignment,  Decker.” 

 

Her partner in crime, Shane dropped the manilla folder on her desk. 

 

Chloe took a good look at the photo before her. The man in the picture was of Chinese nationality. A raised scar ran across his right cheek, making him an easy target to spot. The dark brown trilby he was wearing did a poor job in hiding his balding head.  

 

“His name is Richard Wong, the eldest of the Tai Dragons. Our boys got the word that he is visiting town tonight to deliver a package.”

 

“You need me to retrieve it?”

 

“No. I need you to steal it.”

 

Chloe slammed the picture on the table. 

 

“Are you out of your mind?! This is the Chinese mafia we are talking about. Their security is top notch. There is no hell way I’m gonna to get anywhere near him, let alone steal his stuff.”

 

“You are a smart woman, Decker. Go and figure it out.”

 

Chloe gritted her teeth at Shane’s response and grudgingly pocketed the photo in her jeans.  

 

If circumstances were different, she would have punched him square in the face. 

 

“See you at 11:00 P.M. Don’t be late!” 

 

xxx

 

Chloe downed her second shot of tequila in frustration. It was already 2:00 A.M. yet there was no sign of Mr. Richards anywhere. She bit her lower lip in frustration. She couldn’t go back to the Calvary empty handed. Not when she had been specifically ordered to carry out this job. 

 

The thought of the consequences raised goosebumps along her skin.  

 

Chloe drew a long breath, trying to suppress her fears. She sought distraction from the on-going stage performance happening on the dance floor. Five scantily dressed women were showing off their dancing skills; their body movements were in-sync with the upbeat rhythm. Each of the dance steps were timely and accurately executed. From afar, the group looked like they were one unit moving together. Their leader was a Latino mix, dressed in a leather black shimmering plunge dress that clung tightly to her hourglass body. Her eyes were so intense with lust that it made Chloe turn away when their eyes met. 

 

Once the flashy performance had ended, Chloe diverted her attention to a small crowd gathering around the grand piano located next to the dance floor. She craned her neck forward, trying to figure out the source of the new attraction. Alas, her line of sight was obstructed by a group of ladies who seemed all too eager to watch the show. 

 

“Good evening, ladies and gentleman. I’m Lucifer Morningstar, your host for tonight. Thank you for spending your evening with us.”

 

The man played a short melody on the piano before continuing. 

 

“I would like dedicate this song to Miss Tania, who is celebrating her thirtieth birthday today.”  

 

The crowd grew silent as he started to sing to his rendition of Richard Marx’s Right Here Waiting. Unlike the previous performance, Chloe found this one entertaining and soothing at the same time. She let herself indulge in his silvery voice, giving her a momentary escape to her untainted past. She felt moisture building at the back of her eyes as she reminisced the good times she had before her life was totally fucked up.   

 

The crowd started to thin as the hours passed by. The ones who stayed were alcohol-ridden patrons who were too drunk to even stand up. Chloe released a heavy sigh after looking at her wristwatch. 4:30am Already? It was obvious that the guy was a no-show. The lead she was following was probably fake and she had just wasted six hours on a wild goose chase. On top of it, she would need to face the inevitable punishment for her failure, despite none of it being her fault in the first place. 

 

Perhaps her torment would be lessened if she tried to reason, as impossible as it sounded. 

 

As she made a beeline to the exit, Chloe spotted a drunken Mr. Richard trudging in the opposite direction. She sprung into action immediately, not wanting to miss the golden opportunity to finish the job. Chloe donned her acting mask and quickened her steps toward the Chinese man. When the distance was right, she deliberately tripped herself over a stray table leg and fell. To her surprise, Mr. Richard’s reflexes were quick despite his drunken state. He got hold of her before Chloe crashed into him.

 

Donning her mask and quickening her pace towards him, she calculated the distance and timed it, appearing to trip on a table leg and falling. To her surprise, her target’s reflexes were quick, despite his state, and he managed to catch her before she crashed into him.

 

“Are you alright?”  

 

Chloe nodded weakly as he guided her over to the nearest chair.

“Thank you.” Chloe took the glass of water he offered her.

 

“Why are you still here at such late hour?” 

 

“I was waiting for someone but unfortunately he did not turn up…” 

 

Chloe put on her best acting skills and put great effort into telling Mr. Richard her cover story about waiting for a promising date and being left alone, and lonely. She knew that he’d fallen for it when he started asking details about her, drawing out their conversation. He even offered her a ride home, which Chloe politely refused while trying to hide a smile. It was working.. Instead, she offered her company in return for his kind gesture. 

 

His lusty smile confirmed that he was delighted by her offer, so Chloe decided it was time to complete her mission.

 

Grabbing him by the collar, she crushed her lips to his, feeling his hands slide around to settle on her hips.. Bringing a hand up to his neck she deepened the kiss as he responded with fervour, pulling her body towards his so that they pressed together.  She faked a whimper when he nibbled at her earlobe before descending to the side of her neck. 

 

She let her free hand roam over his body, in search for the wanted item. Her fingers snaked under the fabric of his black suit, dipping into all the pockets; after a few minutes, she found what she wanted hidden in a zipped pocket under the left lapel. She distracted the aroused man with another fake moan before she discreetly retrieved the wanted item and replaced it with a replica. After she tucked it into her back jeans pocket, she broke away from her him, fanning herself with her hands. 

 

“Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom. Be right back.” she winked, trailing a finger over his lips as she sauntered off.

 

She had scouted the bathroom previously, finding a toilet that was underneath a window large enough for her to climb out of.

 

Once Chloe had locked the toilet door, she used the toilet to climb up to the window, pushing herself outside. Her short fall was cushioned by a heap of rubbish bags at the bottom, and she landed without any trouble. Pulling herself up, she checked to make sure the item was safely in her custody. 

 

As she turned to step off the rubbish bags and escape down the alleyway, a pair of large arms grabbed her from behind. She thrashed like a wild animal trying to escape her assailant’s vice grip, scratching and clawing with her nails at a leather-jacket clad arm, but she was overpowered. Chloe felt her consciousness slip away when a chloroform soaked cloth covered her mouth. 

xxx

 

She jolted awake with a scream as ice water was splashed over her body, soaking her hair as her eyes shot open.

 

To her dismay, she found herself only in her underwear whilst tied to a chair. Whoever had captured her had taken the liberty to strip her of her clothes while she was unconscious. 

 

She saw Mr Richard emerged from the shadows across the room, a wide smile on his face as he stared at her, and she paled.

 

“I was expecting a better performance from you, Miss Decker. You disappointed me.”

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe fought hard to stay alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Description of torture. If this upsets you, please skip this chapter. 
> 
> A shoutout to EveningRose for being an awesome beta-reader.

“That’s enough, boys. Let her talk.”

 

Chloe expelled excess water from her bruised mouth the minute one of Mr. Wong’s henchmen removed the wet piece of cloth plastered on her face. Rough hands grabbed a fistful of her ombre hair, jerking her limp body upwards into a half-sitting position. She was grateful when he gave her a short moment of respite, letting her gasp for the air which she desperately needed. Her head was spinning after being subjected to almost ten minutes of waterboarding. Her half naked state made things worse; Chloe was shivering furiously as the chill seeped deep into her bones.   

 

“Tell me, Miss Decker. Who are you working for?”

 

Had circumstances been different, Chloe would willingly divulge all information to Richard Wong. However, she could not risk exposing her disloyalty to the Cavalry. It would have severe repercussion to the person she was trying to protect.

 

She stared at Mr. Wong for a few minutes..

 

“As if I’ll tell you.” Chloe spat, turning her head away.

 

“Still have some fight in you, eh? It’s okay. We can do this all day.”

 

Chloe was shoved back against the cold metal table, the edge biting into her hips. Her head dangled over the other edge, and she strained her neck trying not to fall into the bucket of cold water sitting just below her. Her hands and feet were tied together, and she groaned in pain when her ankles were picked up, elevating her off the floor as all of her body weight settled on her chest. Her bravado began to crumble when the piece of cloth covered her face once again. She gagged when ice cold  water seeped through the fabric, assaulting her breathing passages. She struggled helplessly against her restraints when her lungs began burning from it. Fear consumed her as she felt her consciousness slipping away.

 

_How much can her body take before it gives out?_

 

_Wouldn’t it be good if she could just surrender herself to the pain and disappear?_

 

No, she told herself. She had to endure this until she could figure out an escape plan. This was just another occupational hazard that she need to deal with. She could not afford to give up now. Not when there was someone who was  depending on her to return safely.

 

Chloe willed her mind to focus on other things that would provide temporary relief - any relief - to her suffering.  Strangely the Richard Marx melody was the first thing that came into her mind. There was something about that tune that stuck with her, but she was not sure what. She managed to hold on for several minutes before she was forcefully yanked into a sitting position again. Her chest heaved painfully when the cloth was removed, her lungs burning with the strain.

 

“Ready to talk?”

 

Chloe stared straight ahead, focussing on the wall behind him.

 

“No? Nothing at all?” he threw his hands up as he surveyed her, watching her shake her head.

 

Mr. Wong was exasperated by Chloe’s silence. At the same time, her strange behaviour piqued his curiosity. He could not wrap his head around Chloe’s stubbornness. According to his internal sources, Chloe Decker was just an expandable to the Cavalry. She held no position nor was she an influential figure in the organisation. Hence, it did not make sense to him for her to be so adamant in concealing the truth. In fact, the reason why Mr. Wong had chosen to play along with Chloe’s game in the first place was because he had been exceptionally  confident that he would be able to extract information from this her and learn more about his direct competition.

 

The heir of Tai Dragons would not be humiliated.

 

Especially not by an insignificant woman.

 

By the third round of torture, Chloe had completely lost the ability to feel her limbs, her head and face close to numb as well. She lost grip of reality as she slipped in and out of consciousness. Voices become noises in the background.

 

Chloe realised her time was up when a handgun pressed against at her temple.

 

“Last chance, Miss Decker.”

 

She tried to move her frozen lips, the pain of blood shooting through them making her whimper as she struggled.

 

“I…”

 

“That won’t be necessary, Mr. Wong.”

 

Mr. Wong spun around when he heard the voice, the gun leaving Chloe’s temple to raise in the direction of the door.

 

“Lucifer! You almost gave me a heart attack, there.”

 

“It’s good to see you too.” he moved into the room to meet Mr Wong, extending his hand.

 

“So what can I do for you, old friend?”  

 

“I want her..”

 

Lucifer gestured at Chloe, and she blinked rapidly to try and focus her vision. He wanted her? Why?

 

Mr. Wong tutted and shook his head disapprovingly.  

 

“Come on, Lucifer. You know I can’t do that. Nobody offends the Tai Dragons and gets away with it. In fact, why don’t you do the honours and help me pull the trigger?”

 

Mr Wong held out the gun to Lucifer, stepping aside to allow Lucifer room to pass.

 

Chloe’s heart drummed as the men’s footsteps drew near. She hissed in protest when the elder Tai grabbed her matted hair, forcing her to look into his blood lust eyes.

 

“Any last words, Miss Decker?” he asked mockingly.  

 

At that moment, reality hit her.

 

She was going to die.  

 

To make it worse, her life was going to be taken by the very hands that made the music which distracted her in her suffering.

 

“I...I don’t want to die…”

 

Chloe loathed herself as soon as the words left her mouth.

 

Her face burned crimson when the Chinese man broke into laughter triumphantly, drinking in the satisfaction of making her admit her defeat.  

 

“Well, it’s a little too late for that. See you in hell. ”

 

Chloe squeezed her eyes tightly, anticipating the blow but it never came. When she heard the sound of metal sliding across the floor, she dared to crack open her eyes.

 

She noticed the handgun was sitting in the opposite corner of the room, far away from anyone’s hands.

 

“What are you doing, Lucifer? I told you to shoot her!”

 

“You heard the lady. She told you that she didn’t want to die.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me? Since when do you take orders from hostages?”

 

“I don’t. In case I have not make myself clear the first time, I want you to release her. I want her.”  

 

“I don’t really care what you want.” Mr Wong countered, and Lucifer smiled.

 

“Well, I do. Don’t make me ask again.”

 

Mr Wong huffed, turning away from Lucifer. He was getting annoyed by Lucifer’s absurd request. However, he refrained from snapping.

 

Lucifer had supported him when he hit rock bottom seven years ago. He was caught up in a family feud after his father was bedridden; his two younger brothers were fighting tooth and nail over his father’s assets. Lucifer had came to his aid and offered the protection he desperately needed whilst waiting for the storm to pass.   

 

Perhaps Lucifer would listen if he tried to reason with him.

 

“Lucifer, please. Let me do my job here. I can’t let this slip. My reputation’s at stake.”

 

“I understand, Mr Wong. That’s why I’ve brought a bargaining chip.”

 

“What?” Mr Wong frowned, as Lucifer turned to look out the door.

 

“Mazikeen!” he called, and the click of heels echoed down the hallway.

 

A woman clad in a tight leather dress stalked into the room, dragging a guy behind her. Chloe was able to identify the person immediately. The man was Shawn, her partner in crime from the Calvary. His pushed back brown hair and dark thick brows gave away his identity.

 

Shawn fell ungracefully on the floor, next to the two men shoes.

 

“What is the meaning of this?”

 

“Mazikeen found this rat sniffing around Lux’s back door. This man here, Shawn, I believe is a double agent for both Tai Dragons and the Calvary. He was the one who leaked the information of your whereabouts to your rival.” Lucifer purred.

 

There was a minute of silence as Mr Wong processed the new information.

 

“So I have the wrong person?”

 

“That’s right. Now that we have apprehended the real culprit, you can let Miss Decker go.”

 

“I can’t just let her leave, she knows too much.” Mr Wong protested, but Lucifer held up a finger to silence him.

 

“This is where I come in. I’m offering to exchange her freedom with this guy. Deal?”

 

After a few minutes of deliberation, Mr. Wong finally relented.

 

“Deal.”

 

“Pleasure doing business with you, as always.” Lucifer smirked triumphantly, extending a hand to shake Mr Wong’s.

 

To be continued..  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks. Please drop your comments in the box below and let me know what you think.


	3. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe attempts to find out Lucifer's motivation behind her rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your feedback and interest. I promise you there are more to come. 
> 
> Big shoutout to @EveningRose for beta-ing this fic.

The morning sun seeped through the curtains onto the sleeping figure resting on the king size bed. Chloe began to stir from her slumber when the rays hit her eyes. She blinked a few times; pupils readjusting to the brightness of the room. Once she’d woke up fully, she hauled herself up and leaned against the mahogany headboard, using pillows to support her aching back. She let out a groggy moan as her temple throbbed like a war drum. Her mind was still fuzzy as to how she had ended up in this unfamiliar place, dressed in nothing but an oversized shirt.

 

“Look who’s back.”

 

The voice startled Chloe, drawing her attention to the figure sitting across the bed. Like a deer caught in the headlights, she froze at the sight of Lucifer. The remnants of yesterday’s events came back to her like watching a film reel in fast forward motion.

Chloe scrambled backwards to the corner of the bed, pulling the blanket over herself. Her knuckles turned white as she clenched tightly to the thick fabric. Colour from her face started to drain at thought of the things that he would do with her. She felt bile rising in her throat as she recalled past experiences whenever she ended up in compromising positions.

 

Lucifer’s quick eye caught the slight tremor on Chloe’s body. He quickly broke the silence between them when he realised his presence was making the woman uncomfortable.

 

“Well, this is certainly not the reaction I was expecting.” he commented, raising a brow.

 

The friendliness exhibited by Lucifer only terrified Chloe more. Instead of giving her comfort, his words increased her fear that the man was going to hurt her. She had been in situations before where people had pretended to be helpful and thrown it in her face soon after. Her face grew paler than before, And she pulled her legs to her chest, trying to curl into herself so she could widen the space between them.

 

Luckily, Lucifer was quick to pick up signs of distress from her body language and immediately sought to rectify the situation.

 

“Don’t worry, woman. I won’t hurt you.”

 

Lucifer felt disappointed when she gave him a disbelieving look.

 

He decided to do the next best thing and try to demonstrate that his intentions were genuine. Lucifer he walked to the wardrobe and retrieved a set of clothes for her. He didn’t miss it as Chloe flinched a little when he approached her.  Extending his hand, he held the clothes out to her as she looked back at him with wide eyes. When she didn’t move, he placed the folded articles on the end of the bed, holding back a sigh.

 

“I’ll get something to eat while you change. Once you’re done, please meet me downstairs.”

 

Chloe’s body slumped in relief once Lucifer exited the room. The rush of adrenaline subsided quickly, giving way to dull pain. She hugged the edge of the bed and slowly pushed herself to stand up; trying her best not to put pressure on her already swollen ankles. Her breath grew laboured as she fought to steady herself; it didn’t help that she had a splitting headache. Once she regained her balance, Chloe grabbed the change of clothes and staggered into the bathroom.

 

She cringed at her battered body reflected in the mirror. Trailing her fingers along the column of her neck, she gently ran her fingers over the patch of ugly bruises forming. She suppressed a whimper when she applied some pressure on one of the bruises. Similar marks marred the corner of her mouth and midsection. Despite being roughed up by Mr. Wong’s henchman, she was exceptionally lucky not to have suffered any broken ribs.

Showering with bruised body was nothing compared to changing clothes. Putting on the fresh set of clothes demanded a Herculean amount of effort from Chloe, throughout which she struggled to avoid direct contact with her wounds. With only one good hand to maneuver the fabric, dressing became an extensive and difficult task for Chloe. Nevertheless, she managed to finish getting dressed after several paused attempts and few hisses of pain. She was glad to discover that there was an elevator, as she didn’t think her legs could handle any type of stairs given how unsteady she was.

 

Lux looked different during the day. With all the patrons gone, the club lacked its lively yet shady appeal. The grand piano was the only thing that remained in this setting, which was currently occupied. Chloe could see how much Lucifer was enjoying himself, as. his fingers skillfully slid across the keyboard, caressing the keys with sharp, practiced precision. She recognised the melody as Coldplay where he got to the chorus.

 

“You can join me if you like, Miss Decker,” he called as he turned his head to look at her and found her watching..

 

He expected the same hesitance and distance that he had got from her earlier, but he was surprised when he felt the cushion sink a little as she slid onto the seat next to him.

 

“Do you play?”

 

Chloe shook her head.

 

“Pity. This is one of the world’s most enjoyable hobbies. You should it try sometimes.” he replied, reaching past her to hit a note as he hummed softly.

 

“What’s your game, Mr Morningstar? What does a high-end club owner like yourself want from me?”

 

“My, my. Looks like you can talk after all.” Lucifer grinned.

 

“Please don’t play with me, Mr. Morningstar.”

 

“I like to play in general, Miss Decker. With you, included. If you are game for it, that is.” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, his eyes raking over her as he continued to grin.

 

Chloe rolled her eyes at the man’s shameless request.

 

“No thanks.”

 

Chloe’s eyes strayed to the clock hanging on the adjacent wall while she waited for Lucifer’s answer. When he continued to tinkle away on the piano, she stood up from the piano bench.  

 

“If you won’t answer my question seriously, I’m leaving.”

 

“Feel free to leave, Miss Decker. Help yourself to an omelette and coffee before you go, if you wish” Lucifer pointed at the meal sitting on the bar.

 

“And no, it’s not poisoned or drugged.” he continued when she walked past him.

 

“Thank you for your hospitality, Mr Morningstar but I need to go.”

 

Maze watched as Chloe left, noting the woman’s swollen ankles and limp. She started forward to stop the other woman, but Lucifer raised his hand. The demon turned to him with a glare and folded her arms.

 

“Let her go, Mazikeen.” Lucifer warned, and she growled.

 

“Why go through all the trouble if you’re just gonna let her leave?”

 

“Patience. She will come around in due time. Now, have you managed to get any progress on finding out the information I requested from you yesterday.”

 

Maze scowled at her boss’s demand.

 

“I’m working on it.”

 

“Don’t worry, Maze. I’ll reward you accordingly.” he smirked..

 

“Well I hope that this reward is better than the humans you brought to bed last time. They were too soft and breakable.” the demon whined.

 

“You deserves only the best, Maze. My word is my bond.” Lucifer whispered seductively, his eyes meeting hers as he winked.

 

Maze chuckled at the Devil’s promise and grabbed her knives from under the bar, stalking out the door.

 

The piano music continued to float into the empty bar with a foreboding melody.

 

Lucifer’s plan has been set in motion.

 

And Chloe Decker would be the key.

 

To be continued.  



	4. Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer finally seeing eye to eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big shout-out to my @EveningRose for reviewing this piece. Thank you for your time and patience.

“You can stop here.”

 

The elderly taxi driver did as he was instructed. The left indicator flashed at the flick of his forefinger, signalling his intention to pull over. He gradually veered his ten year old Ford Crown to the side of the dusty street.

 

“That will be forty dollars, Ma'am.”

 

Chloe pulled out two twenty dollar bills from her back pocket and handed it over to the driver. She knew it was highway robbery the minute she saw driver grinning ear to ear upon receiving his payment. In hindsight, she enjoyed her brief ride to her destination. Aside from the occasional glance at the rear view mirror, the cabbie did not initiate any conversations, to her relief.

 

At first, Chloe contemplated asking the driver to drop her at final destination given her unfit condition. However she decided against it, fearing that it would endanger his life. She could not risk her cover and the location of the Calvary’s hideout. The boss would have her head for it.

 

Once the taxi left, she resumed her journey on foot, crossing two acres of open plains until she reached an abandoned warehouse. She felt light headed after an hour of walking under the scorching summer heat. Her clothing clung to her figure like a second skin and aggravated her bruises. The idea of a long shower seemed very inviting right now.

 

She knocked on the double metal door demanding entry. After few minutes, the door panel slid open, revealing a pair of scrutinising cerulean eyes.  

 

“What the hell, Decker? The boss has been looking all over for you. Get in quickly!”

 

The heavy metal barricade creaked open revealing a five foot man with an assault rifle carelessly slung over his left shoulder. After ensuring the close was clear, he bolted the door shut and secured it with a thick chain. Chloe methodologically removed her jacket and lifted her arms, letting him search her as part of the safety check. She suppressed a whimper when his - Paolucci's- hands accidentally grazed a few of her sore spots, earning a frown from her co-worker.

 

“You know the Boss won’t like this right? We already have one man down and we can't afford to lose another one for tonight’s operations,” Paolucci commented with disdain.

 

Chloe knew exactly who Paolucci was referring to. Looked like the Cavalry had gotten wind of Shane’s demise and was anticipating further explanation from her. Had she not make it back here in time, the Cavalry would have sent a manhunt for her, fearing that she has deserted them. Her heart beat in trepidation as she lumbered deeper into the building, mentally preparing herself on how to break the news to her boss. To her knowledge, she had screwed up two attempts. Not only did Chloe not to obtain the package from Mr. Wong, she lost a senior member to the Calvary’s fiercest rival clan. Such blatant mistakes would definitely not bode well with her boss’s ego and reputation. There would be hell to pay and she hoped that she would have enough perseverance to weather out the storm.

 

xxx

 

It had been three months, two weeks and five days since Lucifer had last seen Chloe. He knew exactly how long she was gone as he had meticulously tried to track her down since she left. What was mind-boggling was that Mazikeen had completely failed to obtain her whereabouts despite having impeccable hunting skills. Lucifer was on the verge of giving up, having exhausted all his contacts. He was convinced he had lost her after all searches by his network came back empty.

 

The last place he expected to find Chloe was here, in his club sipping a martini at the bar. Lucifer’s heart stopped when her figure came into view. He paused to admire how gorgeous his new interest was; her beige bandage fitted her slender frame well even though it was not revealing. He liked the way her sandy locks pooled at her shoulders, contrasting the dull coloring of the shimmering fabric. Once Lucifer was beside her, he cleared his throat to get the woman’s attention.

 

“Haven’t seen you around, Miss Decker. Where have you been?”

 

“I don’t see how that’s your business, Mr Morningstar.” replied Chloe after she took another sip from her wine glass.

 

“I don’t mean to upset you, darling. I am just… concerned. That’s all.”

 

_More like worried._

 

The inner voice inside Lucifer’s head took him by surprise but he cast the thought aside immediately.

 

“Since when was my well-being become your concern?”

 

Lucifer paused for a moment, thinking of the right response.  

 

“Well, to be honest I’m intrigued with you. Your are far too interesting to let die.” said Lucifer, plastering on his devilish smile.

 

Chloe arched an eyebrow in disbelief.

 

“You saved my life because I’m interesting?” Chloe laughed, rolling her eyes.

 

“I did.” Lucifer purred.

 

“You have to come up with something much better than that if you want to lie straight to  my face.”

 

“Believe me, I’m telling the truth. Your reputation precedes you, Miss Decker. It’s a shame that people don’t see the diamond under the rough.”

 

Chloe scoffed, taking a sip of her drink.

 

“You know nothing about me, Mr Morningstar.”  

 

“I’m not pretending like I do. That’s why I want to get you know better.”

 

He pushed a fresh glass of Martini towards Chloe and smiled.

 

“Perhaps we can start off with the reason behind your visit to Lux?”

 

Chloe pushed the drink aside and looked straight into his eyes.

 

“I want to know why you said what you said to Mr. Wong.”

 

“Tenacious little one, aren’t you, darling?” teased Lucifer, letting out a dry chuckle before downing his shot of liquor.

 

Lucifer gestured at the redhead bartender.

 

“Lily, fetch me another Krupnik please.”

 

Annoyed at Lucifer’s attempt to ignore her, Chloe pulled the club owner’s sleeve forcing the man to face her.

 

“I believe you owe me an explanation, Mr. Morningstar.”

 

Lucifer wagged his brows approvingly at her persistence. The cogs inside his mind were turning; devising a plan to persuade this woman to work for him. If whatever intelligence he gathered was correct, Lucifer could find leverage on the situation to get what he wanted. His rivals wouldn’t see it coming.

 

“How about a trade, Miss Decker? Your service in exchange for your curiousity.” Lucifer smiled.

 

“Deal.” 

 

To be continued.


	5. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's hangover let to something more.

 

_ Chloe’s car came to a halt at the T-junction. Traffic on Hollywood Boulevard was bumper-to-bumper, which was a rare occasion during weekdays. She grumbled at the sight of overturned trailer a few meters ahead, blocking traffic in both directions. _

 

_ As she moved nearer to the accident site, she spotted two policemen patiently directing traffic away from the incident. Her fingers drummed impatiently on the steering wheel. Chloe took a quick look at her wristwatch, mentally estimating the time she needed to make it back for dinner. _

 

_ Thirty minutes.  _

 

_ She signalled left and made a detour to Sam’s Grocer. After securing a parking spot, she retrieved a shopping list from the glovebox and rushed inside. In the hurry, she left her phone on the passenger seat.  A few minutes after her departure, the unattended device started to vibrate non-stop; the screen lighting up with a string of messages.  _

 

_ By the time Chloe returned to her car, there were fifty accumulated notifications and ten missed calls.  _

 

_ She skimmed through her call logs, trying to identify the sender.  _

 

_ [6.05 P.M.] What time will you be back, Monkey? Your mum and I have set the tables.  _

 

_ [6.10 P.M.] Did you invite your colleagues over to join us? There is black SUV parked at the side of our kerb.  _

 

_ [6.25 P.M.] Pumpkin, there’s two gentlemen waiting outside the porch to see you. They say they wanted to collect something from you.  _

 

_ The last message caught her attention.  _

 

_ Chloe was already off-duty since 4.00P. M. and wasn’t expecting anyone. As for new cases, her colleagues could have easily reached her through her mobile phone rather than physically being at her house.  _

 

_ An ominous feeling gnawed her insides as she finally deduced the worst possible scenario. _

 

_Chloe quickly slid her car key into the ignition and drove away, hoping that her suspicions were wrong_. 

 

\--

 

Chloe was roused from her sleep by the clinking of glassware. Her eyes were bleary from the residual alcohol. She winced at the sudden ache on her temple; barely resisting the urge to barf on the spot. She was never good at coping with hangovers, especially when she stress drank. 

 

Her eyes strayed to the three empty wine bottles lying next to her. No wonder she felt like shit. She craned her head to the side, one hand pushing against the counter for additional support. A soft hiss escaped her lips, feeling the tingling sensation seeping through her limbs after lying dormant for few hours of inactivity. 

 

“You’re not very good at holding alcohol, are you?” the bar owner teased whilst extending a helping hand. 

 

“Shut up,” replied Chloe nonchalantly, swatting Lucifer’s hand away. “I can take of myself… don’t need your help... I’m perfectly capable.” 

 

“Right... Sure you are.” he replied, totally unconvinced despite the woman’s assurance.  _ Capable my ass... She could barely stand up without tripping over herself.  _

 

An idea struck the Devil. 

 

Chloe squealed when the man scooped her off her seat without warning. Lucifer ignored her feeble struggle as he carried her up to his penthouse. He was going to make her feel better the best way he knew how. If only Chloe had not been so stubborn, she wouldn’t have wasted her night away drowning herself with hard liquor. Her consent was all Lucifer needed - he could make her body sing with pleasure. 

 

His motivation grew stronger upon discovering Chloe’s immunity towards his charms — his secret weapon in enticing multiple willing partners to bed. The lingering sting on his face was a reminder of that. This woman fascinated him greatly, from her mysterious past to her “supposed” powers. Not to mention the magnetic pull of her attractiveness which he hoped to ravish, with her permission.

 

Lucifer propped a few fluffy pillows against the headboard before laying Chloe on his lavish King bed. The moment the satin sheets made contact to her aching back was relieving that it stopped her protest instantly. She subconsciously pulled the covers to herself, seeking the inviting warmth and comfort from the thick material. Lucifer chuckled at the adoring display, patting her head with gentle care. 

 

“Let’s get you something to deal with the pain.” 

 

Chloe popped two aspirin pills into her mouth gratefully when Lucifer offered them and washed the medicine down with few gulps of water. It didn’t take long before exhaustion claimed her, much to his disappointment. By the time Lucifer brought breakfast, the woman was fast asleep. Her loud snoring amused him and for a second, he contemplated waking her up but somehow figured he would suffer for doing so.  If there was one law that Lucifer abided by, it was to treat women right. He also recalled the sheer terror reflected in her eyes the first time he saved her from the Tai Dragons. Knowing that his new occupant won’t be waking up soon, he settled himself on the nearest chair and ate his breakfast alone. 

 

While munching the last of a croissant, he heard muffled sobs behind him.  When he moved closer, he could hear Chloe muttering incoherent words. Lucifer’s heart skipped a beat at the display of vulnerability before him. He could not comprehend the bubbling sensation emerging within, making him want to take away whatever that was causing her to suffer. It took him a few minutes to finally decide not to delve further into his newfound emotion. He blamed it on the four bottles of scotch that he had easily, and eagerly downed earlier. Rather, he was thinking of the best way to wake Chloe from her nightmares. 

 

Lucifer reached out for her right shoulder, tapping it gently whilst calling her name. He did not want to startle her unnecessarily, fearing she could accidentally hurt herself. When it didn’t seem to work, he tried shaking her shoulders harder hoping the motion would wake her up. 

 

What came next caught the man by surprise.

 

He almost stumbled when a pair of strong hands fisted into his shirt. Before he could blink, Lucifer found himself trapped between the mattress and Chloe’s small frame. 

 

“Miss Decker?” croaked a baffled Lucifer. He froze when the lass descended upon him like a hungry predator stalking its prey. She settled herself at the nape of his neck and began to suck the exposed flesh there. His heartbeat skipped a beat when she ripped off his shirt, revealing more alabaster skin underneath. Chloe’s unexpected advances left Lucifer’s body sing with arousal. Had he not noticed tears glistening her eyes, he would have willingly reciprocated.

 

It took Lucifer sheer willpower to deny temptation before him. He clasped his hands on hers and shook his head 

 

“Please stop this, love. That’s enough.”  

 

His words seemed to break her trance-like state and put an end to Chloe’s advances. 

 

“What’s happening?” asked a very confused Chloe. 

 

“Seems like I’m saying no,” Lucifer reaffirmed, prying himself away from her. 

 

Chloe took a minute to gather herself. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Frankly my dear, I’m as baffled as you are. I mean usually I’d leap at the chance to fulfill my carnal desire but for some reason, I can’t.” Lucifer admitted regretfully. 

 

Chloe’s face flushed crimson in mortification. She misread the man’s intentions and practically threw herself at him like a... 

 

_ Whore…  _

 

She flinched at a ghostly whisper in her mind. 

 

_ Yeah. that’s it… Let’s have another go... _

 

She subconsciously wrapped her arms around herself, trying to suppress the haunting memories. Her throat felt constricted as she felt phantom hands on her body, forcing her to feel things against her will...

 

“Decker?”

 

“Please...make it stop.”

  
  
  
  



	6. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short exchange between Lucifer and Chloe cements the former hatred for humans

Lucifer swallowed nervously upon hearing Chloe’s plea. In any other circumstances, he would be more than happy to oblige. This time however, he was unable to give in to her request.

“Miss Decker…”

A soft gasp escaped her lips at the mention of her name. Mortified by her actions, Chloe quickly averted her eyes away and shifted her focus to the sheet resting on her lap. Lucifer’s heart ached watching Chloe’s knuckles turning white, fingers clutching tightly on the silky fabric as if it was her last lifeline. 

“That was… I’m sorry..” she blurted, frantically wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. 

Even in such distraught state, he found Chloe’s beauty truly captivating. He loved the way her locks framed her long-shaped face, highlighting some of her best features. Her eyes shimmered under the low light, each filled with unspoken secrets behind emerald green. 

Lucifer could not stop himself from caressing her face. He thumbed away few stray tears trickling down her cheeks and  tilted her head upwards. 

“Darling, there’s nothing to apologise for. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Lucifer went frantic when Chloe teared up at his comment. 

“I’m sorry…Did I hurt you?”

Lucifer expected the woman to push him away, giving her the much needed space. She shook her head and barrelled herself into his chest instead before breaking down into tears. Lost of words, the bar owner wrapped his arms around Chloe, one hand rubbing circles on her small back. Protective anger flared within him, directed towards the people who have caused hurt to this beautiful creature. He made a mental note to make the culprit suffer for his wrongdoings. His curiosity was muted by his concern for Chloe’s well being. He would save all the questions for her once she was ready to share. 

Both of them stayed in same position for a long time. It wasn’t long before Chloe succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep. Lucifer comically untangled himself from Chloe, trying not to wake her up in the process. Once succeeded, he gently laid her back on the bed and pulled the thick comforter over her. With a book to keep him company, Lucifer continued to watch her in the comfort of his armchair. 

It has been a while since he last took care of someone. All his caregiver instincts were slowly coming back to him like recovering subdued memories. He surprised himself when he tends to her care willingly. Sure, he had looked after some humans in the past but it was more towards fulfilling their request rather than self-initiated. The whole idea of asking Chloe for a favour returned put a bitter taste in his tongue, which puzzled Lucifer even more. This woman has clearly affected him in ways he could not explain and it has becoming unsettling for Lucifer. His line of work has taught him not to be emotionally invested in humans and yet here he was, being greatly affected by one. He ran his fingers over her ebony locks, drinking in the mesmerising view of her face. 

“Who are you Chloe Decker?”

… 

Everything was a blur when Chloe stirred from her sleep. She winced at the sharp pain on her temple when she tilted her head sideways. 

“Triple Espresso or Hair of the Dog?”

Chloe groaned at the sight of Lucifer holding a teacup in one hand and a decanter in another. 

“Where am I?” 

“So you don’t remember the part where you generously intoxicated yourself with liquor and proceed in hogging the bed all to yourself?” teased Lucifer placing both drinks on the vanity. 

_ Plus drowning in a river of tears for some unknown reason…  _

Chloe’s face reddened at the thought of her imposing herself on Lucifer and predisposition of improper behaviour. 

“Did we..?”

Her breath halted when Lucifer chuckled, anticipating the worst from him. 

“Other than soiling my Armani tee, nothing happened..which was really unfortunate…” he joked casually. His smile dissipated when Chloe’s hand reached out and cupped his. 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.”

What Chloe said next took Lucifer by surprise. 

“I believe it’s time for me to tell you the truth.”

Lucifer’s eyes lighted up like a Christmas tree; eager to hear what she has to say. 

“I’m all ears, darling.”

Little did he know, he came to regret his words. 

By the end their sombre conversation, Lucifer found himself close to wrecking the furniture he was sitting on. He cursed fate for not letting them cross paths earlier so he could spare her from the tragedy that has befallen her. 

The depravity of men was something Lucifer can never understand. He could never comprehend the ability of humans going to lengths to inflict harm on others, leaving innocents like Chloe Decker paying the price. She did what she had to keep the city safe and lost her family in return. 

Where is the justice in all that? 

Why must the good always suffer in the hands of the wicked?

“Mr. Morningstar?”

Chloe’s worried tone snapped him from his musings. 

“Did I upset you..?”

Lucifer blinked a few times before he replied. 

“Oh..no. I’m just furious at the people who did this to you.”

“I appreciate the thought, Mr Morningstar. I really do,” said Chloe holding his gaze earnestly. “But there is nothing you could do to change that. It’s all in the past.”

“No, I won’t let this slip. I will have them brought to justice,” retorted Lucifer with an ironclad resolve. He was ready to storm to The Calvary’s and lay waste to their fortress there and then if Chloe had not stopped him.

“Infiltrating the stronghold would only compromise my position.” Chloe reasoned. “I was not supposed to be here in the first place. I came here at my own accord. They won’t think twice to shut me down if they grew suspicious of my loyalty.”

“You’ve got a point. Any suggestions?” 

“Remember the deal we’ve made earlier? My boss is interested in the same thing. Perhaps we can use that as our leverage.”

“Quick thinking, Miss Decker.” 

Lucifer walked towards the vanity and retrieved a stray feather. 

“This I believe is your first clue.”

 

  
  



	7. Case Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer bickering over their first clue.

“I don’t understand. How’s this going to help me?” she asked, unsure of what to do with the piece of feather in her hand.

Lucifer shrugged and pointed at her. “You tell me. You’re the expert here.”

Chloe rolled her eyes in response. She continued to examine the feather. Something told her that this white plumage was no ordinary feather. The length of its vane was too large to be a domestic bird. Her best bet was either a cassowary or an ostrich.

“What are we looking for again?”

_Something that your simple human mind will never comprehend._

He didn’t voice out his thoughts. Instead, he gave her a soft smile and sauntered to the bar. He grabbed a bottle of uncorked Brooker’s from the counter and emptied it into two empty wine glasses. He offered a glass to Chloe despite her stare.

“Mr. Morningstar.”

Her impatience was apparent in her undertone.

“I believe we’re acquainted enough to be calling each other by our first names.”

Chloe cleared her throat and corrected herself.

“Well then, Lucifer.”

His eyes lit up at the mention of his name. His name sounded heavenly, somehow, coming from her.

“Look, I know you’ve been keeping something from me. If we want to take down the Calvary, you need to tell me everything or else we will be running in circles.”

Lucifer shuffled his feet, contemplating his next action.

“Well, if you must know.”

He patted an empty spot next to him in a welcoming gesture.

“The thing you are looking is actually mine. Someone broke into my warehouse and stole it a few months ago.”

“What makes you think that the Cavalry is responsible for your missing item?”

“My associate managed to apprehend the culprit before he escaped. He had the Calvary’s emblem tattooed on his chest. Unfortunately, the guy took the easy way out before I could get more information.”

He chuckled, swirling his half-filled glass wine casually.

“He died from ingesting cyanide. How classy.”

“That’s odd. Why would the person steal an exotic animal and make sure his secrets remained buried?”

“What makes you think that we’re looking for an animal?”

“I could only assume it belongs to a bird, unless this is part of someone’s or something’s decoration.”

Lucifer doubled up with laughter hearing Chloe’s remark. She scowled, arms folded tightly against her chest.

“I can only infer based on whatever evidence I have. Plus, you aren’t telling me anything.”

She was perturbed by Lucifer’s baseless humour. If what he claimed was true, then he should be worrying over the fate of the lost item rather than making fun of the situation. His eccentric antics irked Chloe.

Well, she did expect some hiccups in their unconventional partnership, but not being taken seriously was another thing. Then again, who was she kidding? This was Lucifer Morningstar, L.A.’s most eligible bachelor and nightclub owner. Other than the multiple connections he has, this man has no experience in these kind of things.

After being stared down a few seconds, Lucifer finally conceded. Arguing with Chloe was pointless at this juncture. He intended to gain her trust and cooperation on this matter, not drive her away. With a heavy sigh, he revealed the truth.

“The thing you are seeking is my wings.”

“Wings? Seriously?” Chloe laughed at Lucifer’s ludicrous answer. What came to her mind was the names of giant exotic birds like an albatross or California condor.

“Now I’m positive that you’re pulling my leg, Lucifer. You seriously expect me to believe that we are looking for a human-size wings?” she said, rubbing a stray tear away.

“Are you sure it’s not something else? An ostrich or cassowary, perhaps?”

“How dare you compare my wings to those hideous oversized creatures? Mine are much bigger and more beautiful than theirs.”

“Enough with this bullshit, Lucifer. There is no such thing as angel wings. Please, be serious just once,” she insisted, poking the man’s chest angrily.

Lucifer rubbed his temples in frustration. He was struggling to convince Chloe to believe him without having anything to show as proof. For a moment he thought of using his alternative option but the consequences were too high to execute. Perhaps he could use a proxy instead...

“Miss Decker, I am not making fun of you in any way. If you need proof then…”

Before Chloe questioned him, Lucifer shed his three piece suit, revealing his bare torso.

“See?” He puffed his chest and turned around, back facing her. “The wings used to be here.”

Chloe let out a horrified gasp when she saw webs of scars marrying his back. It looked like someone cut him repeatedly with the intention to mutilate.

“Oh my God! What happened?”

“I guess it was partially my father’s fault. If not for Him, I wouldn’t have ask Maze to remove them in the first place.”

“What?” Chloe asked, in total disbelief.

What kind of parent would do such unspeakable things to their own flesh and blood?

“No, Lucifer.” She shook her head. “We need to do something about this…” She reached out to touch a patch of damaged skin on his shoulder blades.

Tears welled up in her eyes at the horrible images being conjured to her mind. Lucifer tensed up at Chloe’s ministrations. Foreign, unexplained emotions stirred inside him. He was totally surprised at her display of compassion.

For the longest time, nobody had ever affected him like she could. He could not recall the last time someone had been this gentle with him. He yearned for more contact with each passing second, and it scared him.

Before things got out of hand, Lucifer grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“Please, don’t…”

“Alright…” Chloe nodded hesitatingly and let go.

She lowered her hand slowly, making sure that it was visible to the other at all times. She wanted to probe further about the origin of his scars, but stopped when her eyes met his. She stepped back to give the man some room as Lucifer picked up his clothes from the floor.

The sight of Lucifer’s scars was a revelation to Chloe. She felt ashamed of herself for accusing him of being untruthful. She should not have lost her temper at Lucifer’s antics. Shivers ran down her spine thinking of what Lucifer had endured in the past to bear such scars; to the point where he was made to believe he had wings.

Given his dark past, surely Lucifer has many hidden secrets. He may look tough and intimidating, but in actual fact he was a victim of circumstances.

Just like her.

Her musings were interrupted as Lucifer cleared his throat.

“Right, I better get changed before we leave.”

xxx

“Where are we going, Lucifer?” Chloe finally asked after thirty minutes of awkward silence. Neither of them had spoken since the incident, each unsure what to say.

“To the scene of the crime.”

The corvette came to a stop in front of a fixed double security gate. Behind it stood a factory warehouse which Chloe estimated to be three stories high. The building was secured with fifty yards of barbed wire around its perimeter, fully equipped with security cameras at each corner.

Lucifer punched in the security code on his on-board computer, remotely unlocking the gate.

“Secret hideout in the middle of the Mojave Desert. Interesting.”

“I was informed that this is best location for smuggling. Plus, I got it for free.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow.

“It’s a gift from an old chap who I met at the Rupert Casino. He was saddled with a large gambling debt.”

Lucifer popped a cigarette into his mouth and lit it.

“LA’s most notorious bar owner is actually a good Samaritan?” she scoffed.

“Sorry, mister. I don’t buy that.”

“What can I say, I like to help people. Doing favours is a hobby I picked up when I arrived in LA five years ago.”

“Oh? Why the sudden interest?” “I got bored of punishing people. Listening to people begging, wailing and screaming was getting old for me. That’s when I left Hell.”

Chloe pretended she didn’t hear his remark. She need not be reminded of how dangerous the man before her could be. She was bit intrigued of his Hell reference, but made no effort to ask. Considering his past, it may well have been a codename to his origins.

“So this was where the lost item was stored?” Chloe asked, pointing at an empty container.

Once she received confirmation, she slipped on a pair of rubber gloves and began inspecting the damage caused. She sprayed luminol on the broken latch and took a sample of prints.

“Do you have a forensic contact? I need to bring this to a lab for further analysis.”

“I think I know someone.”

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the first chappie. Appreciate it if you could leave your feedback in the comment box below.


End file.
